


If beauty were time, you'd be eternity.

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's supposed to make you laugh tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide of how not to ask someone out by Nam Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If beauty were time, you'd be eternity.

It was an ordinary summer day when Sunggyu met Woohyun.

That day, Dongwoo had invited Sunggyu to his house since he was throwing a party (the parties that Dongwoo organized consisted in four people, tons of beer, a film and playing call of duty all night long).

Surprisingly, that day it wasn't just the same four people as always, but another person that Sunggyu had never seen before.

He frowned, and Dongwoo grinned.

“His name is Woohyun, and he is Sungyeol's roomate.” he said. “He asked me if he could bring him today.”

Sunggyu shrugged and sat down, occupying the entire width of the couch.

The boy named Woohyun quickly stood up from the floor, where was sitting, and went to him, smiling.

“Hello.” he said, handing him a hand. “My name is Woohyun, nice to meet you.”

Complaining, Sunggyu sat up and shook his hand.

He actually disliked Woohyun. Why did he have to make him move?

Woohyun sat back down on the floor, and took a sip of his beer, never taking his eyes off Sunggyu.

“What are you staring at?” Sunggyu asked, irritated.

Woohyun shrugged.

“Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?”

Sunggyu opened his mouth, somewhat shocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he exclaimed, and looked at Dongwoo, who simply ignored him.

Frustrated, Sunggyu stood up and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Would he have to put up with Woohyun all night?

As if fate was playing a trick on him, Woohyun came through the kitchen door, pressing his lips together.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked.

Sunggyu was about to say yes, but he decided to shake his head instead.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.”

“Nah, it's fine, don't worry, you didn't bother me.”

That was enough to make Woohyun smile, and Sunggyu felt a shiver run through his body when he saw the mischievous sparkle in the boy's eyes.

“You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line.” Woohyun stated.

Sunggyu almost threw the glass of water to the floor, but he managed not to do it.

“I already knew that.”

He walked towards the door as fast as possible, but Woohyun grabbed his arm.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“No, thank you.”

 

****

 

It ended up being that Sunggyu and Woohyun studied in the same college, and Sunggyu really couldn't believe his luck was this bad.

Of course, Woohyun wouldn't leave him alone and, at lunch, he sat next to him as if he had been doing this all his life.

“What are you doing here?” Sunggyu asked.

“Eating.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“Why are you here with me? Don't you have friends to eat with?”

Woohyun shook his head.

“It's more fun with you.”

“But you don't know me!” said Sunggyu.

“That is the idea.” said Woohyun as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Sunggyu resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and took from his bag a lunchbox with a pasta salad and kimbap.

Woohyun opened his mouth, and moved forward Sunggyu in order to take a bit of the food.

“Where have you been all my life?” Woohyun asked as his hand tried to reach the kimbap.

“Hiding from you.” answered Sunggyu. “And now, remove your dirty hands of my food!”

Woohyun pouted, and went back to his sandwich.

 

 

****

 

And, just like that, it's been more or less three weeks since Sunggyu first met Woohyun at that party.

He had already rejected the idea of getting rid of Woohyun, because he knew that it was mission impossible.

And even more, because, after insisting quite a lot, Sunggyu had finally agreed to go out with him one day.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” he said while he brushed his hair.

He looked at himself in the mirror: he was wearing knee-ripped jeans and a white v-neck shirt, which, in his humble opinion, made him look very nice.

Sunggyu arrived ten minutes late, but Woohyun smiled at him anyways.

“Today, I give you 9 – but you'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me.”

“I'm leaving.”

“Nooooo.” Woohyun pouted while he tried to stop Sunggyu.

The boy was also wearing jeans, and a black shirt with round neck that showed his collarbones. Sunggyu would never admit it, but he thought Woohyun looked very attractive.

“Can't you just shut up?” he asked, but he found himself smiling.

Sometimes, Woohyun was just too cute.

“I'm sorry, it's just that you spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent.”

Sunggyu hit his arm, and started walking towards the nearest café. Woohyun shortly after was at his side, and they were both smiling.

 

 

They were sitting facing each other, and Woohyun started talking about his life – his hobbies, his major, etc.

Sunggyu didn't ask him about it, but he really enjoyed listening to the boy – he liked the sparkle in his eyes when he was talking about something he loved.

When their coffees arrived, Sunggyu couldn't help but smile.

“Sunggyu.” said Woohyun.

“Uhm?”

“Did it hurt?”

Sunggyu frowned.

“What?”

“When you fell from heaven?”

Sunggyu almost stood up and left the café, not looking back.

“Stop!!!” he shouted, not caring about the people who were staring at him.

“But you like it!” retorted Woohyun.

“No, I don't! Just stop with these cheesy lines of yours, please.”

“Okay, I will.”

But Sunggyu knew that it was a huge lie.

 

They spent the whole day shopping and just walking around the city. Woohyun, of course, never missed a chance to tell Sunggyu how cute he looked that day.

It was already late, and they were at the door of Sunggyu's flat. Neither of then knew really what to do, so Woohyun opted for a simple hug.

Then, Sunggyu took the keys of his flat and turned around to open the door.

“Do you see these keys?” asked Woohyun, pointing to them, and Sunggyu nodded. “I wish I had the one to your heart.”

“I'm so done with you today.” said Sunggyu, closing the door after him, but he was smiling wide open.

 

 

****

 

 

The days passed, and they were now sitting next to each other on a park bench. Sunggyu had his eyes closed, and he was humming to a song that Woohyun had shown him a few days before.

“Sunggyu.” said Woohyun, and he opened his eyes.

“What?”

Woohyun moved closer, and Sunggyu tensed a bit.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.”

Sunggyu couldn't stop himself from blushing furiously this time.

“Alright.” he nodded. “But only if you give it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> my third prompt, I hope you like it ^^


End file.
